Sorta Season 5 Type Thing
by fishboy99
Summary: It's been five years since the events of sorta season 4 type thing an plenty has changed. Bella and will are back. Justin and Emma have a daughter. Everything has finally appeared normal.,but then when an old enemy returns the girls remember that nothing about them is normal. Can they survive the one person who wishes to use their secret against them. Find out inside.
1. Episode 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to round two. Those of you who have read my other story Sorta Season 4 type thing(If you haven't I would suggest doing so.) Will know that I left you with a "Post credit scene." of sorts. Now since today is July 5th its time for me to debut the all new Sorta Season 5 type thing. So here we go I call chapter 1 drowning. Now when we left off everything was happy, people were going to go eat, Charlotte and Cleo were now friends, Nothing could possibly go wrong, and then we went to our post credit scene. Now in the spirit of Sorta season 5 type thing. It is an official decree that this story is set exactly 5 years after the end of Sorta season 4 type thing. Now a lot of things can change in five years. So for starters Emma and Justin got married and had a daughter. Her name is Natalie. Zane and Rikki have a bit of a long engagement going with no wedding plans in sight. Cleo and Lewis are still happily married ,but they have no kids. Caroline and Elliot graduated and are still dating. Bella and Will have returned from their trip around the world. They have a son named Ethan. So ladies and Gentlemen Drowning will definitely introduce a lot of things. The truth is that this story will change a lot and just when you think you have it figured out you don't. I promise to make these twenty chapters the best I possibly can. Now without further ado finish the last shows credits and here we go.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer= I do not own H2O. Sorta Season 5 type thing Drowning starts right now.**

**Drowning**

"So, Honey I have a conference to go to today in Brisbane with this guy named Jason who represents Shark Island. According to him he's going to introduce me to the new head of Marine Mammal research." Justin said tightening his tie. Emma who was holding their daughter Natalie replied. "Sounds interesting." "Yeah not really." He said. Emma just smirked at her husband. He then knelt down in front of their daughter. Natalie was three years old she had light blonde hair and had beautiful brown eyes. The two had already checked the girl for any sign of being a mermaid ,but she showed none. "So baby girl are you going to be good for mommy today." He said. Natalie smiled and replied "Yes daddy she's taking me to see Aunt Cleo today." "Oh, well that's exciting I hope you have fun." He said. "I will daddy Aunt Cleo is the best." Natalie replied bright eyed. "Love you Hon." He said standing up and kissing Emma. "Hey smart guy just remember shark island called you to Brisbane don't fall asleep in the meeting." Emma said as he opened the door. "Hey that was one time ok." Justin replied jokingly. "Yeah except it was during the best man speech at our wedding." Emma said. "Well let's face it. If you give Lewis a microphone and tell him to give a speech he won't shut up." Justin said. "It did go thirty minutes." Emma said. "Hey what's for dinner tonight." Justin said. "I don't know, hey why don't we call everybody and we can get together like old times." Emma said. "Works for me." Justin said before walking out the door.

Meanwhile across town. Cleo sat pondering in her chair. the words the doctor had said yesterday were some of the most heartbreaking words of her life. She hadn't told Lewis yet. She truthfully didn't know how. It was Times like this that she would go for a swim be amongst the fish and the beautiful creatures of the ocean. However she knew Emma would be here soon. She needed Emma right now. Since they were little girls she had trusted Emma more than anyone in the world. Now though she needed her more than ever. It was only a few minutes later when she heard the door bell ring. She walked to it and opened it making sure to put on her fake smile before she did. On the other side was Emma with Natalie holding her hand. "Aunt Cleo." The little girl cried. "Hey baby." Cleo said bending down to hug the little girl. Cleo couldn't help ,but smile. The little girl had a natural sweetness about her. "Hey why Don't you go see the fish." Said Cleo. "Ok the little girl said before running off into the house. "Don't run." Emma said. "So ,Cleo what's up you just call me out of the blue this morning and ask me to come over what's up?" "Would you like some tea?" Cleo said.

Across town the cafe was alive. High school students were everywhere shooting pool and enjoying their food. Rikki was looking from behind the counter. She and Zane had worked hard on the place for years. It had all payed off in the end. She twisted the ring around on her finger. The same ring that Zane had given her five years ago. It was her engagement ring. However they still hadn't got married. Rikki didn't really care though. They did all the things married couples do. The only thing they didn't have was it being official. She then saw Bella walk in the cafe. Rikki knew that her son must be with his daddy because of the he wasn't with her. "Hello Rikki." Bella said sitting down at the bar. "Hello Bella." Rikki said. "So I'm just guessing that Ethan is with Will." Rikki said "Yeh he said that he would take care of him today and give me some alone time. "Bella replied. "That was thoughtful." Rikki replied. "Yeh it was. Speaking of which when are you and Zane going to actually get married." Bella asked. "Ahh we'll get around to it at some point." Rikki replied. "You said that four years ago." Bella said. "Your point." Rikki replied. "I just think you should get married that's all." Bella said back. "What do married people have that me and Zane Don't." Rikki replied. "Well for starters the fact that they are officially married. Plus it just shows truly how much you love somebody." Bella replied. "Well then I may get there eventually."

Cleo and Emma sat at the dining room table. They each had a cup of tea which they were sipping from. "So Cleo now would you like to explain what's up with you." Emma asked. "Well as you know Lewis and I have been trying to have kids for a while now. So yesterday I went to the doctor and had some tests run. When I got the results back they said..." Cleo was fighting back tears." They said that I will never have children." Cleo said before finally breaking down and crying. Emma feeling bad put her hand on Cleo' s. "Cleo I'm so sorry I know how bad you and Lewis want Children. What did he say when you told him." Cleo managed to choke out the words "I haven't told him yet." "Well when you're ready you need to. "It was then that they heard a little voice say "Why is aunt Cleo crying." They both turned and saw Natalie. Cleo put on a fake smile again and pulled herself together. "Oh it's nothing sweetheart just go play."

Justin and Lewis were sitting in the office of one Jason Brody chairman of Shark Island Australia. The guy was cool he was originally from New Orleans ,but came here from Hawaii as an extension of the shark island company. He finally entered with and the two stood up. "Hello gentlemen." he said through a thick Cajun accent. He was about six foot and had his black hair buzzed. He wore a navy suit with one those tacky ties that only Danny Tanner would be proud of. "Now please let me introduce you to a very special lady the head mammal research Dr. Linda Denman. Lewis was stunned as the blonde walked into the room. Justin wasn't exactly sure what was going on ,but he could see the anxiety level on his face rise when she spoke the words. "Hello Lewis long time no see.

**well that was interesting. Now as far as my website is concerned I didn't get anytime to work on it this week. Bella and Wills I just got lazy. Now the next chapter will follow directly up. So please tell me what you think. In this story I want to do things a little different. So please review and till next time stay cool.**


	2. episode 2

**Hey guys welcome back. So what did everyone think of the first chapter. I know it's probably a little slow right now ,but I promise it will pick up. Now first order of business is that I would like to address Charlotte in regards to this story. Charlotte is still around expect her to be important later. No really trust me I have taken on the tough task of trying to make you like her by the end. Trust me I have already wrote the ending. Second on my agenda is that I would like to talk about my website. Ok look im getting there ,so it will be released at midnight on July 31st. Third is that Bella and Wills has been postponed due to writers block. Fourth is that if you would like I have a submit your own character story called myrtle mermaids up please check that out. Now I call this chapter the trouble with us. That's right the trouble with us. Think about the events of the last chapter and maybe you can figure out why. So everybody without further ado finish the last shows credits and here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H20 however Justin, Caroline, Natalie, Ethan, Jason, and the concept of Shark Island are all original ideas by me. So here we go Sorta season 5 type thing the trouble with us starts right now.**

**The Trouble With Us**

Lewis looked like he had seen a ghost. "Hello Doctor." He said uneasy. "Justin and Jason both looked at each other confused. Justin could see jason mouth the something along the lines of what's wrong with him. Justin just shrugged. " pleasure to meet you Dr. Denman. I am " Justin said "No doctor the pleasure is all mine after all your reputation proceeds you." replied in a polite tone. "Doctor you're work is incredible however you've disappeared for over seven years and at the height of your career." Justin said confused. "Lets just say that once I almost proved something that would possibly make me the greatest Marine Biologist of all time." She said. "Lets just say that life is always changing. Sometimes for creatures to survive they will quite honestly do the impossible." She said. "Noted." Justin said before turning to Jason. "Ok, Brody now I'm smart enough to figure out that you didn't just send us here to meet the good doctor what's the catch." "Why does there have to be a catch. " Jason said defensively. "Cajun, with you there's always a catch." Justin replied. "Well you are right about that. Look Daniel called from Hawaii something about he has a problem that he needs your help with." Jason said "Wait, Daniel, as in Daniel Reily." Justin said. "The very same he said that he wanted to see you in Honolulu in a couple of weeks." Jason answered. "I'll have to talk it over with Emma ,but I will certainly consider it." Justin said. "Wait, Emma." said. "Yeah, my wife." He then pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of his wife and Natalie. "This is my wife and daughter." Justin said. "It was then that Denman looked nervous. "Why they're lovely. Pleasure to meet you doctor however I must be going." Denman said before leaving the office. "Well my Cajun friend I guess that's our Que." Justin said heading over to the door. Lewis follows behind rather antsy. As soon as the two gentlemen stepped into the hall Justin's first words were. "What the hell happened between you and Denman." Lewis just had a look of concern on his face before saying. "We have to warn the girls."

Emma wasn't sure what exactly she could do to help Cleo. She knew that she couldn't relate very well at all. After all she already had a child. She had finally left Cleo to her thoughts. She needed to put Natalie down for her nap and quite honestly she needed to talk to Justin. She needed help figuring out how to handle this. It was about that time that Justin came rushing in."Emma we have a..." Justin started before he noticed something up with Emma. "What's up honey." He said worried. "It's about Cleo." She said. "What exactly did she tell you?" He asked. "She told me that she can't have children." Emma said. Neither spoke for a minute or two. Finally Justin broke the silence. "What did she tell Lewis." "She hasn't." Emma replied. "I didn't think she had." Justin said. "I just don't know what to tell her." Emma said. "Emma, you are one of the smartest people I know. I'm sure that you will find a way."He said. "Yeah, I will. Now what was it you were going to tell me?" Emma said changing the subject. "Well we met the new head of Marine Mammal studies today and it turns out to be Linda Denman." Justin said. "Linda Denman, the same Linda Denman who trapped me,Rikki, and Cleo in the moonpool and was about to experiment on us." Emma said getting angry. "That would be the one." Justin said. "This isn't good." She said freaking. "Well is Natalie asleep." Justin said. "Yeah she has been for about an hour. " Emma replied. "Well then you go warn Rikki and Bella I will stay here with her and start getting food ready." Justin said.

Cleo heard Lewis come in he was in a bit of a rush. He walked in and immediately stopped when he saw Cleo. "Cleo, what's wrong." He said with a look of concern. "Lewis we need to talk." She said somberly. He moved to the chair beside Cleo and grabbed her hand. "Lewis, yesterday I went to the doctor to find out about us having kids and..." Cleo broke and started crying before she finished the sentence. "Cleo what's wrong?" He said even more worried now. "Lewis, I can't have kids." Cleo said managing to stop long enough to get it out. "Lewis hugged her and held her tight. He didn't say a word just held her. "What are we going to do?" Cleo said. "We will find away." Lewis said "after all we always do." "Lewis thank you for always standing by me." Cleo said. "Cleo I love you and I promise I will never leave you." Lewis said.

Emma entered the cafe where Bella and Rikki were talking. "Guys we have a problem." she said frantically. "Well what is it." Rikki said. "Denman' s back." "Who's Denman?" Bella asked confused. "She's a crazy marine biologist who tried to turn us into a science experiment when we were fifteen." Rikki replied. "Oh well that's not good" Bella replied. "So what are we going to do." Rikki said. "Right now I don't think we can do anything." Emma said. "Well hopefully she stays away from the moonpool." Bella said. "Yeah hopefully." Rikki said. "By the way EM what's for dinner tonight." Rikki said. "Burgers." Emma replied. "Stupid question it always is with you two." Rikki said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said. "Well let's face it every time we eat at your house we eat the same thing." Rikki said. "She has a point." Bella added. "Well fine I'm going to go buy steaks just to prove you wrong." Emma said before walking out. "Rikki I don't get it you love burgers." Bella said. "Do you know what else I love?" Rikki asked. "Pissing her off." Bella replied. "Couldn't have put it better myself." Rikki said

**and there we have it another chapter is in the books. Please check out myrtle mermaids. Please review and till next time stay cool.**


	3. Episode 3

**Ok so since don't feel like going into the incredibly boring details of where I've been let's just skip to the point. So where we left off last time we had trips to Hawaii, evil marine biologists, women who can't get pregnant, and then finished it up with my favorite option food. So here we are and at this point it's been a couple of days and things are about to start getting hotter. Oh and yes that may or may not have been a pun you decide. So I call this chapter the beginning of old troubles. I let you figure that out. Finish the last shows credits and here we go.**

**Disclaimer:what I've done two for this story. Sorta season 5 type thing beginning of old troubles starts right now.**

**The beginning of old troubles**

"Well this is bad." Justin said looking out at mako island. "Why am I willing to bet that's not a fishing boat." Lewis said. THe two men watched the caliban a state of the arc research vessel with the shark island logos on it as it was docking at mako island. "Well there's no time to waste then if the girls really are on mako we need to get to get out there and keep Denman out of the moonpool chamber." Justin stated. From the small speed boat. "Here is what we will do. You head ashore and talk to Denman keep her out of the cave and I will use the underwater entrance to get the girls out." Lewis said before speeding off. Justin then powered up his boat and headed quickly behind. Lewis needed to get into the pool quickly. As soon as he reached the spot he put on a snorkel and dove under. The moonpool entrance was just a few feet ahead. Lewis swam into the pool to find in empty. He looked around trying to find them ,but saw nothing. He heard voices coming and slipped back out the tunnel.

"So therefore doctor our plan is to temporarily use Mako Island as a base for all kinds of studies on the marine life around it." Denman said walking beside Justin. "Well it's really good for sharks ,but I thought your specialty was marine mammals." Justin replied. "It is and trust me I was here years ago and I learned a good deal about mammals." Denman said. "Interesting, well I couldn't help but notice the boat." Justin said. "Oh, the Calaban. She's a state of the arc research vessel that Jason gave me to study this island's native sea life." "Well I'd like to have my own sometime." Justin remarked. "Well I will have to show you sometime." Denman replied. "So you ever been in this cave before." Justin asked. "Once many years ago." She replied. "Ya know I bet it would be pretty at night." Justin said. "Strangely not as much as you would expect."

The girls had seen the calaban while they were approaching mako and had returned home after that. They all waited in the cafe when Lewis walked in relieved to see them. "There you guys are." He said as he approached. "Me and Justin thought you were in the moonpool." he said. "Well we almost were until we saw the boat." Bella said. "This is bad. She's pretty much got control of Mako now and we can't use the moonpool. What do we do if they mess it up again and we need to use it. What if she unleashes the harbinger. What if she turns herself and becomes one of us." Cleo said listing off the amount of questions everybody was thinking. "Well I can't answer questions one and three ,but I am fairly certain that our harbinger friend isn't coming back." Justin Said as he entered and walked up to the table. "Well its official our lives can officially suck again." Rikki said. "I think maybe we should all lay low for a few days until things settle down." Emma said. "Well now would be a good time to take Jason up on his offer from the other day." Lewis pointed out. "What offer." Cleo asked. "A few days ago Jason Brody offered us a chance to go to Hawaii for a bit of business." Lewis answered. "Oh and when exactly did you plan on telling us this." Emma said. "Well initially it was as soon as we got home ,but we'll one thing led to another." Justin replied. "Well i don't think it would hurt to get out of town." Cleo said. "Well I guess we're in about you Bella." Emma asked. "I'd love to ,but will and I can't afford that." Bella said. "Talk it over with him and I will pay for it." Justin said. "Well, then that just leaves you and Zane."' Bella pointed out looking at Rikki. "Are you kidding I can't afford to shut this place down right now besides, somebody has to keep watch on Denman." Rikki replied. "Ok, then it's settled I will call Jason and get a flight." Justin finished

Justin and Emma sat in their seats. He was reading a book. While Emma read a magazine with Natalie asleep right beside her. She turns to Justin. "I hate running like this." She said "We will return and with a plan." Justin reminded her. "Yeah ,your probably right." She said. In the back of her mind however she knew somewhere Denman was laughing.

**Ok so that's it for now Anyways thanks for reading this chapter. Now to my friends who read Myrtle Mermaids I will have a new chapter of that up by next week. Now for the next chapter I will need one OC quite simply put. Just fill out the following information below.**

**Name**

**Appearance(just give me an teenage actress):**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Interests:**

**Fears:**

**Habits:**

**Clothing:**

**Ok so there we go now I only need one. So thanks for reading please review and till next time stay cool.**


End file.
